


when i lie it means i love you

by ender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, offscreen mature times, they're spies and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender/pseuds/ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade are partnered together as spies and have fun times together.</p><p>That is, until Jade is caught.</p><p>(Follows Dave as he is questioned and reminisces about his time with Jade.)</p><p>(Rated for hardcore kissing hot damn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i lie it means i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Written because spies are p cool and I think Dave and Jade would be awesome spies and breaking down the 'cool' wall built around Dave is sort of my guilty pleasure.
> 
> (Although making him a spy just strengthens the wall.)

“Mr. Strider, what do you know about Ms. Jade Harley?”

_His first impression of her is her smile. Despite their dangerous occupation, she still finds something to smile about. This time, she’s overjoyed to be getting a new partner after her last one went missing. He wonders how she has long survived in this field with how she sticks out like a sore thumb._

“Not that much. We’re just regular colleagues.”

_Hey, Dave! She bounces toward him on their second day together. Let’s learn American Sign Language!_

_Why would I ever what to learn that?_

_It’ll be fun! On missions, we can sign each other! It’ll be so cool! It’ll be our secret language._

_It’s not much of a secret language if millions of other people know it._

_You know what I mean! When we’re in foreign countries, they won’t know what we’re saying!_

“Did you know that she is a spy?” 

_Their first mission manages to go smoothly. They don’t get caught; they’re not even regarded with suspicion. They finish quickly and efficiently, and earn much downtime._

_They spend their days together, learning dozens of fake back stories in case something were to go wrong._

_He loves his time with her—she’s so bright, so full of life. He fantasizes about taking her to the Capitol Building and kissing her in the metaphorical center of the nation, but instead they mainly just spend their days in coffee shops and walks around the park._

“Woah that’s some serious shit man. You can’t make that stuff up about someone—we’re in a government building, y’know.”

_She tells him that she still wants to learn sign language for him, and he mocks surprise at the fact she had remembered one of her million ideas. She nudges him lightly with her shoulder and leads him through the alphabet._

_He pretends to not know any sign language despite the fact he has been teaching it to himself since she first mentioned it._

_She makes a few mistakes, but he doesn’t correct her. He mainly sits beside her, smiling as she tries to figure up if she mixed up the word for murder with the one for cheese._

_The first sentence he tells her without her help is_

_Make me a sandwich._

_She never did finish ‘teaching’ him sign language._

“Please answer the questions. This is a very serious matter.”

_For their second mission, they’re undercover as a couple. Even though he knows it’s all pretend, he can’t help but think “what if.” What if they weren’t spies? What if they met at a bar or something instead of hundreds of feet underground? What if they were a regular couple on a regular vacation instead of spies on a mission?_

_Sometimes, he thinks that she’s thinking the same thing and when she turns to him and laughs and smiles he wants nothing more than to grab her and kiss her and maybe she would kiss him back because what the hell they were undercover as a couple it would be weird if she were to deny him something that so many couples do._

_And she turns away. His entire train of thought coming to an abrupt stop because his web of thoughts was really just him ramping up the courage to kiss her._

“You’ve never noticed anything strange about her behavior?”

_She lingers on the balcony, looking out to the ocean as if trying to unlock its secrets. When he asks about the faraway expression in her eyes as she looks away, she tells him that she had once lived on an island in the middle of the Pacific. Oh, so like Hawaii? He asks. Sure, she replies. Like Hawaii._

“Not really. Nothing besides the fact that she was unusually cheerful.”

_She pulls him over to the House of Mirrors. She runs around making runway poses in front of all sorts of distorted mirrors. He lets out a breath that could almost be mistaken for a laugh when she squashes her lips to make them look like a duck’s bill in front of a mirror that elongates her head._

_She notices the breathy laugh and is overjoyed. She pulls him over to the mirror so he can join her in her antics. When he refuses to strike a pose, she juts him with her hip, and when he still refuses, she turns toward him and molds his body into a ridiculous pose. He doesn’t fight her because_ oh god _her face is so close and she knows it and she stops arranging his limbs for a moment and just pauses in front of his face. Their lips are inches apart, and that distance is only closing._

_Bec? she says, snapped out of her trance. She runs down the hall, and he is left there, still able to feel the warmth of her body where she had touched him, able to feel the ghost of her lips as he imagined what would have happened if she hadn’t stopped—Tangled limbs, stolen kisses, heat building and building and building. He could just imagine him pressing her against the mirror, their bodies wanting, **needing,** more._

_But, alas, it was all a part of his imagination._

_When he finally cooled down enough, he exited the House of Mirrors to search for her. He didn’t have to search far. She was frozen in the middle of the walkway, staring at a poster of a carnival act._

_He asks her what’s wrong, and she just smiles wistfully and says that the dog in the poster reminded her of her own pet. He examines the poster; there was a snow-white dog featured in the center and underneath read_ Come see the amazing teleporting dog! __

_Kind of a strange dog, he comments. Yes, she laughs and says, Yes, he was._

“Are you sure you’re ‘just colleagues’? There seems to be more than just that.”

_She drags him to the Ferris Wheel, exclaiming that she’s never been on one before. Really? He asks. Never ever? Her eyes light up and she enthusiastically says, Never ever **ever!**_

_He slings his arm around her waist, and when she freezes for a moment, he whispers in her ear much closer and much more intimate than he needs to, Remember, we’re supposed to be a couple. She nods and snuggles closer to him in order to assume the role of his lover. He likes to think that she’s doing it because she actually wants to._

_His arm feels comfortable around her, and so he keeps it there even when they get on the Ferris Wheel and no one can see them. She doesn’t object, so he figures she doesn’t mind._

_When they get to the peak, the Ferris Wheel stops and all the lights in a mile radius go out. Damn black outs, he says under his breath. Maybe they’re not so bad! She says. Look, you can see all the stars! A chill wind breezes by, and she shiver and sniggles closer to his body, and he thinks to himself_ Maybe they’re not so bad after all. __

 _After several minutes, she starts to play with his free hand, and he can feel his heart racing. With how close she is to his chest, he’s sure she can her each thump, thump, thump of his heart. She turns up to him as if to ask a question and her lips are slightly parted and he thinks to himself,_ fuck it, _and he swoops down and kisses her._

“I think if we were in a relationship, I would know.”

_She kisses him back and he’s this strange mixture of happy and surprised and terrified, so he just freezes. She pulls back when she realizes that he has frozen, and she has that questioning look on her face and his brain finally clicks and he begins ravenously kissing her now that he knows he has her approval. He feels like he should be more gentle and soft, but after months on end of wanting to simultaneously kiss and not kiss her, he no longer cares. He just wants to drink up as much of her as he can._

_Their hands are tangled in each other’s hair, and her mouth opens without him even trying to ask for permission, and he knows that she’s been wanting this to. Their tongues fence for dominance, and after a while she feigns defeat and lets him explore. She moans quietly into his mouth as he pushes her down on the small bench and his hands begin roaming around her body._

_His hands trail down her sides, her moans becoming more and more frequent, though not any louder. He uses one hand to knot through her tresses, and drags one of his hands down the outside her thigh, and brings it back up the inner. She quivers under his soft touch and breaks their kiss to moan his name._

_Oh, Dave, she says under her breath. He just wants her to say his name more and more. He begins kissing and nipping her neck, and she attempts to muffle her moans with her hand, but when he sticks two of his fingers into her mouth she can no longer suppress herself. Her tongue twists and turns around his fingers, and he can feel the painful pressure in his pants tightening and tightening._

_She’s about to moan his name again when the lights turn on._

“How much do you know about her frequent overseas trips?”

_They quickly sit up, taken out of the euphoric state they had been in, realizing what they had just done. She smooths down her hair and he wipes the lip-gloss off of his mouth. They tentatively sneak glances at each other while tidying up, remembering the heat they had just been in._

_When they reach the ground, the carnie winks at them as if he knows what had occurred during the black out._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, he takes her hand into his and they walk aimlessly around the carnival. When she looks at him, puzzled, he simply smirks and whispers into her ear, we’re supposed to be a couple, remember? She laughs softly and nudges him with her elbow, saying, Supposed to be? Are we not actually one yet? His breath catches in his throat and he smiles a genuine smile._

_They walk towards their hotel under the twinkling Russian night sky._

“Not much. She just brought back some weird trinkets after her trips.”

_Everything he had imagined earlier that day, for the past months, and more came true that night. When they finally went to sleep, they curled into each other’s body, soaking up the other’s body heat._

_When he wakes up to the bright sun, he reaches out his hand to find no one next to him. The absence of her body heat wakes him up more than any coffee could. He lies staring at where she had previously been sleeping, as if he could make her reappear by staring._

_Good morning! She says in a sing-song as she enters their hotel room. He lazily turns towards her and sees that she's wearing alarmingly short shorts and a light tank top. You realize it’s like 30 fucking degrees outside, right? He says. I know, I know! She holds up her hands defensively. I just wanted to go for a light jog._

_Right, and that’s why you’re all injured. He gestures to her fresh scratches and wounds, noticing that some of them were particularly nasty. She laughs and says it's nothing. Although he knows it isn’t ‘nothing’, he doesn’t pursue the subject._

“Did you know that she is not technically a U.S. citizen?”

_The next day, she doesn’t come back. When he wakes up without her, he just assumes that she had gone out for a run again. When the nearby bell tower chimes 2 in the afternoon, he begins to worry._

“I don’t see why that should matter to me.”

_He looks for her in the nearby parks, coffee shops, anywhere cute and whimsical. He even goes back to the carnival and uses the intercom to locate her, but she still eluded him._

_Eventually, nightfall came, and he returned to their room, hoping that she might be back waiting for him._

_But she wasn’t there._

“Alright. Did you know that she is not technically human?”

_He only finds her when a guard leads him to her holding cell. She has terrible bruises and wounds covering her entire body. He wants to rush to her, to nurse her back to health, but that would probably result in both of them getting captured and harmed._

_So he stands his ground and says they're just colleagues on a business trip. That was the worst part about working undercover—the lying. Not the killing, not the suspense, the lying. Lying to those you know and love, never being able to tell them the truth._

_The guard asks him what sort of business they were doing in Russia, and he says that they were just meeting up with some people to discuss a deal. They have contacts in Russia that they could trust to back them up._

_He was soon forced to leave, and he returned to the hotel to tell their superiors what had happened. They told him not to take any rash actions and they will do what they can, to which he replied, But what if she’s tortured?! What if she’s killed?! They tell him to calm down and say they'll do the best they can. He scoffs and says that they probably won't do anything. There's no response from the other line._

“So I’ve been working with an alien? That’s fucking awesome.”

_He visits her again the next day. They converse quietly, talking about their cover-up story as if it is the truth. He wants to grab her and kiss her and hold her and tell her everything will be all right._

_But he can’t because in this cover-up, they’re just colleagues—only colleagues._

_To her credit, she never once cries while he’s there. She always puts up a strong face and tells him it’s okay, even though he feels like he should be the one telling her that. Although she’s the one stuck in a dank, dirty cell, he’s the one who feels like breaking down, but the most his poker face changes is a slight frown._

_As he’s leaving, he tells her one last thing in sign language:_

_When I lie, it means I love you._

_He doesn’t get to see her grin as she tears up._

“I think that’ll be all we need from you. Good day, Mr. Strider.”

“Good fucking day to you, too.”

He holds in his tears until he exits the building.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfaskj;fdas thank you for reading all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
